1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing the handling of data, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing data handling policies between multiple nodes.
2. Description of Related Art
The secure exchange of information in the age of the internet is an ongoing issue. Internet security can include browser security and network security as that applies to operating systems and applications. Many technologies have been utilized including passwords, biometrics, encryption, and authentication such as with the use of public and private keys. Various communication protocols have been utilized including transmission control protocol and internet protocol (TCP/IP) and a secure socket layer (SSL). Various languages have also been utilized that can take advantage of the foregoing including hypertext markup language (HTML), extensible markup language (XML) and more recently LXML which binds certain XML with certain libraries through an application program interface.